1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of and apparatus for attaching a fabric component to a metal component. The invention relates more specifically to a means for anchoring the fabric component by casting a low melting point yet high compressive strength material into a cavity in the metal component.
2. Description of Related Art
In the design of full pressure suits such as space suits, fabric components have traditionally been attached to metal components (e.g., bearings, sizing rings, and transition sections) by capturing the fabric under a flange mounted retainer ring using machine screws and seals, such as the conventional technique depicted in FIG. 1.
The fabric component 10 is fabricated with a mounting flange 20 terminating in a xe2x80x9cdeadmanxe2x80x9d 30 so as to prevent material pullout. Bolt holes 21 are located and punched in the metal mounting flange 20. A metal clamping ring 40 is fabricated with the same hole pattern 41 as that of the flange. In addition, an O-ring seal groove 22 is machined to accommodate O-ring seal 23. The fabric component 10 is then flange mounted to the metal component 20 by means of the bolts 50.
Disadvantages associated with the conventional technique, however, include both the amount of space occupied by the flange section, and the weight of the overall assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for attaching a fabric component to a metal component which is both relatively compact and lightweight, yet which also provides the requisite secure attachment between the components.
Accordingly, in a first preferred embodiment the present invention advantageously relates to a means for anchoring the fabric component by casting a low melting point yet high compressive strength material into a cavity in the metal component.
In a typical embodiment, the assembly for attaching fabric to metal comprises (a) a metal housing comprising an interior entrance, at least first and second opposed interior walls, and an interior end opposite the interior entrance, the at least first and second opposed interior walls and the interior end defining an interior cavity; (b) a fabric; (c) a fabric anchor assembly; and (d) a castable material disposed in the interior cavity so as to envelop the fabric and the fabric anchor assembly.
More specifically, the assembly for attaching comprises a metal housing comprising an undercut, e.g., a dovetail-shaped, cavity at the fabric/metal attachment interface, fabric, anchor, stitching, and castable material.
In a second preferred embodiment of the assembly for attaching, the walls of the cavity are coated with a rigid thermoplastic adhesive so as to provide for adhesion of the castable material to the walls.
In a third preferred embodiment of the assembly for attaching, a flexible sealant is disposed in a portion of cavity between the castable material and a first end of the cavity. This flexible sealant serves as a transition section to reduce the stress concentration of the fabric at the fabric/metal interface.
In a fourth preferred embodiment of the assembly for attaching, a bladder layer is disposed so as to be contiguous with the fabric component.
The invention further relates to a method of fabricating the aforementioned assembly for attaching fabric to metal. In a typical embodiment, the method comprises the steps of (a) anchoring the fabric with the fabric anchor assembly; (b) inserting the anchored fabric in the interior cavity; (c) providing the interior cavity with the castable material so as to envelop the anchored fabric; and (d) solidifying the castable material to a cast material so as to provide the assembly for attaching.
Advantages associated with the assembly for attaching include not only its simplicity, compact size, and light weight, but the requisite mechanical integrity of the resulting attachment. In addition, by using a low melting point material for the castable material, the assembly can be easily disassembled for repair or replacement of components by simply melting the castable material out of the interior cavity.